


Misadventures at the Bowling Alley

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bowling alley, Chaos, M/M, and bones, mention of skulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: The summoner thinks bowling is a nice idea. Unfortunatley, most Heroes don't care for the game.





	Misadventures at the Bowling Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a "Bowling Alley AU" but at least there's bowling involved.

The summoner’s wide smile should’ve been obvious enough for him to know that something was wrong. Instead, he agreed to follow them, only to end up in a room that was supposed to hold the best game ever. Robin seriously doubted that and besides – didn’t they have enough games to keep everyone occupied?

“This is stupid.” Chrom, of course, had tried and failed and now he was sitting in a chair, refusing to accept that the game even existed. Robin sighed.

“It’s a great tradition!”

“Yeah, what was it called again?” The summoner had probably mentioned it but Robin had been too occupied with possible tactics. Not that there were any, at least he hadn’t been able to figure out a strategy that guaranteed victory. 

“Bowling.” The summoner beamed at them. “It’s a lot of fun and … excuse me.” They hurried off, shouting Valter’s name and as Robin looked around, he saw that the guy was apparently trying to smash some heads with the heavy bowling balls. So much for a fun night.

“At least Lissa is having fun.” Chrom’s little sister was busy crashing the ball into the pins, not caring about the result. It was a wonder she hadn’t hit the ceiling yet. 

“I could think of ways to have fun.” 

Robin just sighed as he was pulled onto Chrom’s lap. He was not really interested in bowling, for now, so this wasn’t too bad. And he could keep observing the other Heroes – as long as Chrom kept his hands to himself, which was highly unlikely.

“Alright, everyone!” The summoner clapped their hands, trying to get attention. A few people actually listened, but even Sharena seemed more interested in the girl next to her than in the gaming rules. “We need to make teams and then I can explain everythi … Henry!”

The Dark Mage laughed, waving around a skull. Where had he gotten that? Robin raised an eyebrow and Chrom used the distraction to slip a hand under his shirt. Shooing his boyfriend away, he hissed something about them being in public. Chrom just grinned. 

“Henry, we really do not play this with human body parts!”

Henry made a disappointed face, but he got rid of the skull and Robin hoped no one asked too many questions. Sometimes he preferred not knowing about Henry’s adventures. He focused on the rest of the group, surprised to see that some people had actually formed a team. Eldigan was among them and Lachesis was doing her usual job of admiring him. That was probably not what the summoner had meant.

“Better. Now, the goal is to hit those pins with your bowling ball. Please do not throw bones, weapons or your teammates. Roll the ball, really that’s what the floor is meant for.”

“Oh!” Lissa jumped up and down. “So that’s why I kept hitting the ceiling.”

Robin wanted to leave. He wanted to help the summoner, but then again, they had brought this upon themselves by inviting everyone out for a bowling night. Half of these people had no social skills and Valter wasn’t even the worst. Berkut just sat in a corner, glaring at everyone who wanted him to team up. 

“We can get away, you know?” Chrom’s lips were a little too close to his ear and he tensed up.

“Do you want to get the worst duties for at least a week? We won’t have any free time in the near future if we sneak away now.”

“Hmpf.” Chrom wasn’t happy with the fact that he was being reasonable, but he let it go and leaned back – pulling Robin along who let out a startled sound. Luckily, no one had heard that because people were shouting at each other while trying to get into teams. This was worse than a training battle with new recruits. 

Half an hour later, two teams were actually playing against each other and the summoner had joined them. The rest of the bowling alley … Robin pitied the poor soul who would have to clean up here. Several bowling balls were stuck in the ceiling, Valter and Michalis had gotten into a fight and were hitting each other with bowling pins. One of the alleys was actually on fire.

“I’m starting to think that leaving is the safest option.”

Chrom laughed and immediately got up, never letting go of him. Well, Robin wasn’t going to complain. He admired the players for their patience or ability to ignore the chaos, but he couldn’t see who they all were. He recognized Eldigan and Lachesis next to Ephraim while Lissa rolled the ball, but then Chrom pulled him out of the building and kissed him.


End file.
